


Education

by ursweetheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Imbalance, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Prompto fiddled with the strap of his bag as he neared the door. The hallways of the administration building were empty now, his footsteps on the marble floor echoing ominously in the near silence. This door wasn't any different from all the other doors in the hallway– the same dark wood and frosted glass panels and shining brass nameplates –but this door was infinitely more intimidating than the rest of them at the moment.





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> I’m garbage at writing Ignis, concrit is definitely welcome. this was supposed to be a quick little thing to help me wrap my mind around writing Ignis, but hey guess what? totally isn’t! i’m horrible, my ficlist is already too long. throw me off a goddamn bridge. _-_

Prompto fiddled with the strap of his bag as he neared the door. The hallways of the administration building were empty now, his footsteps on the marble floor echoing ominously in the near silence. This door wasn't any different from all the other doors in the hallway– the same dark wood and frosted glass panels and shining brass nameplates –but this door was infinitely more intimidating than the rest of them at the moment. The perfectly polished nameplate beside it read _304 Ignis Scientia Dean._

He took a deep breath, fiddling with his phone to check the time once more even though he knew he was on time for the appointment. The email he'd gotten on Monday hadn't told him anything he didn't already know. He had an academic warning in his file already, and if he didn't bring his grades up he was facing expulsion. The reality of that still roiled sickly in his stomach. His teachers had each been sympathetic but there wasn't much they could do for him, aside from vague recommendations about lowering his workload and spending more time on his assignments.

His schedule was already a delicately balanced system. The small scholarship he'd been awarded only covered him if he took a certain amount of credits but he couldn't afford to take those credits without the two part-time jobs he'd taken on the side. It was too much; it was also the only way he could attend at all. He’d managed to make it through last year, though he had barely made it through his finals. This year he could feel himself slipping and he was barely halfway through the semester. There wasn’t anything he could do about it but hope that someone might show him a little mercy and let him scrape by. So far, that wasn’t working.

Prompto steeled himself, turned the knob, and pushed the door open. He recognized Dean Scientia behind the desk, typing intently, but his heart skipped because there was already someone else in the office. The boy was around his age, dressed a bit more formally than an ordinary student. He was perched delicately on the edge of the desk, facing the door. Prompto started to stutter out an apology, stepping back to close the door again, but the dean interrupted him.

"Come in Mr.Argentum, we have important matters to discuss. Please excuse Noctis, he had proven that I cannot trust him on his own, so he'll be joining us this afternoon." Prompto stood awkwardly in the doorway, and the dean rolled his eyes, "I trust you know why you're here, so let's skip the pleasantries and get right to business."

Ignis turned away from the computer and fixed his eyes on Prompto, his gaze intense and unnerving. Prompto nodded, closing the door behind him and crossing to sit in the lone wooden chair in front of the desk.

"This is a serious matter. I should tell you there isn't much hope, from what I have heard from your teachers. Each one of them told me the same thing: you are a good kid but you aren't applying yourself adequately to your studies. I should be drawing up the paperwork to dismiss you right now, at the very least take away your scholarship." Ignis' voice was even, unemotional, and Prompto's heart dropped. This was it, everything was over. He wasn't sure what he would do now, but he supposed he'd have to figure something out.

"However," the dean said, cocking his head to the side and studying Prompto closely, "I would like to propose an alternate arrangement if you are willing. How badly do you wish to remain here, Mr.Argentum?"

Prompto's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"I-I would do anything, sir. I mean it. I need this." His voice wavered, coming out sounding much weaker than he'd hoped, and he winced at the sound of it. Ignis smiled.

"That's good to hear." The dean slid his chair back from the desk, "To be clear, this is a one time offer, and as it is a bit… unorthodox let's say, it will remain a private matter." The dean stood, walking to the side of the desk, and holding one arm out to beckon Prompto closer.

"I need your assistance, but first I think introductions would be prudent.” Ignis gestured to the boy still sitting silently on the very edge of the desk, eyes on the floor. He looked sullen, like he'd rather be anywhere but here right now, and Prompto could relate to that. "Prompto, I would like you to meet Noctis. Noct, this is Prompto."

Noct stares silently at Ignis for a long moment, before speaking.

" _Fine_ , whatever. Can we get on with it then, so we can finish this in peace?" Ignis chuckled, producing something from his coat that made Noct flush and look away.

"I don't think you understand. Since nothing I do seems to have much effect on you anymore, I brought Prompto to help me make sure you're actually sorry this time." Ignis enunciated each word crisply, sliding a thumb along the edge of whatever it was that he held, and Noct followed it with his eyes. Prompto couldn't really see the thing, but before curiosity could get the better of him, Ignis held it out for him and Prompto took it without thinking.

It felt heavy and expensive, all black with a dial on the front but no words, no indication of its purpose. Ignis stared at him encouragingly when he reached for the dial, so he turned it slowly. He heard a noise when he did, a faint muffled buzzing sound, and then he jumped as Noct's hand was suddenly on his wrist. When he looked up, their eyes locked, and he couldn't look away.

Noct's eyes were blue, almost gray, and he looked like he wanted to say something more, but he was biting his bottom lip hard. Suddenly, Prompto was struck by a thought, and he almost dropped the thing.

"This, uh… this doesn't _hurt_ him, does it?" Prompto's voice was quiet, a little unsteady. Ignis laughed– a deep chuckle that made Prompto shiver as he stepped forwards, urging Prompto closer to where Noct still sat on the edge of the desk, shifting a bit now like he couldn't quite get comfortable.

"No, it doesn't hurt him. It might injure his pride a bit, but he is in _dire_ need of a little humility. In fact, he usually quite likes it. It's one of his favorites, I believe." Noctis was flushed, shivering a little at the purring tone of Ignis' voice, and it was hypnotizing. “If you would help me this evening, I would be willing to extend you any help you might need to bring your grades back up, including changing the terms of your scholarship a bit if it comes to that.”

Prompto nodded, but his eyes didn’t leave Noct, who licked his lips, flushed and swollen where he'd been biting them.

"Please, Iggy. I'm sorry, I was a brat, but can we just–" The dean cut Noct off sharply, voice colder now.

"I think we're beyond that now. I would suggest that you think carefully about your words and actions going forwards. There must be consequences, and Prompto has graciously agreed to help me." Ignis stepped back, leaning against the desk beside Noct, relaxing his posture a bit once again. "Think of poor Prompto's feelings, please. All of your complaints might lead him to think he isn't welcome. I think you should remedy that."

Noct bit his lip again, looking over at Prompto with wide, imploring eyes. Prompto was at a loss though, unsure what was happening and what he was supposed to be doing. Noct reached out a hand, laying it on the side of Prompto's neck and pulling him in until their lips met. It wasn't an amazing kiss at first, with Prompto shocked into stillness and Noct already soft and desperate like he'd been waiting a long time for this. It took a moment for them to align correctly, for Prompto to open his mouth against Noct's insistent tongue.

Prompto was unsure about what to do with his hands, fumbling for a moment before grasping at Noct's hips, hand still holding the device as Noct's fingers tangled in his hair, holding tightly to him. Noct's hips were squirming against the desk, slowly and arrhythmically. Prompto wasn’t paying attention to anything other than the kiss, so he didn't notice his thumb fidgeting against the dial until Noct moaned into his mouth. The sound pooled hot in Prompto’s stomach, and he didn’t even notice when he dropped the damn thing because that was the best sound he’d ever heard and he was just hard enough now that he could feel every little motion.

Noct pulled back a bit, panting against Prompto’s mouth in hot gusts, and Prompto took the moment to look at him. Noct’s eyes were half lidded and damp, his lips were full and swollen, and his hair was hanging limply around his face, sheened with sweat. Noct’s hand were shaking, but he fumbled against Prompto’s belt until he pulled it open, unceremoniously pushing Prompto’s tight pants and underwear down as far as he could before giving up.

His palm was hot against Prompto’s cock, and Prompto let his eyes close as he bucked up into the uneven strokes. He’d never done this before, not with another person, and having someone else’s hand on him was somehow so much better than his own. He jumped a little when Ignis pressed up behind him, steady hands stilling his hips with an iron grip.

“Iggy, please, can we just… I’m…” Noct’s voice was high and broken, gasping around the words, and it was magical. Ignis pulled Prompto backward, shuffling and slow with his pants bunched around his thighs, and Prompto made a soft, frustrated sound. Ignis hushed him.

“Don’t worry, sunshine. You’re not going anywhere, and neither is he.” Ignis reached down to stroke his cock with a loose fist, slow and teasing. Prompto sighed at the feeling but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Noct; Noct was fumbling with his own pants now, wiggling his hips to get them off without standing up.

There was so much to see and Prompto didn’t know which was more important. The first thing to show up were the dark, finger-shaped bruises on Noct’s hips, followed quickly by the flushed shaft of his cock, dark and angry and drooling against his stomach. Prompto’s mouth went dry when Noct got the pants down to his thighs; there was a thick black ring around the base of his erection, connected to a black band that disappeared under his ass. Prompto could hear the buzzing more clearly, and the moment he put it together he flushed dark, leaning back into Ignis even more. Ignis squeezed him lightly, adding a flourish to the upstroke and teasing the underside of his cock.

Ignis leaned in, nipping at Prompto’s ear, “I think it’s time to move on before we break Noct. I want you to go sit on the desk, just like he’s doing now.” Prompto scowled a little, but Noct seemed to relax at the command, climbing down to stand on shaky feet. When Ignis nudged him forwards, he let his hand trail over Noct’s stomach on the way by, but he dutifully climbed up onto the desk, looking only slightly petulant. Ignis raised one perfect eyebrow at his behavior but didn’t say anything about it.

All thoughts of Ignis were driven from his head though, as Noct crowded in front of him, pushing him onto his back on the desk-top and crawling over him. Prompto reached for him, but Noct pinned his wrists down beside his head and leaned down to kiss him again, deep and messy and desperate. Prompto knows the moment that Ignis pulls the vibrator out of Noct’s ass, because he can hear it, but also because Noct keened into his mouth, fighting to keep his composure.

Prompto made a noise of his own, high and needy, when Ignis fisted his cock, holding it still as Noct sank down onto it. Prompto slammed his head back against the desk at the sensation. He’d never done this before, and suddenly he was terrified that he was going to cum right then. He blinked owlishly up at Noct, whose head was thrown back over Ignis’ shoulder as Ignis smiled down at him, calm and calculating. He laid a line of open-mouthed kisses down Noct’s neck, never breaking eye contact with Prompto.

“Don’t be selfish. If you cum before the rest of us are done, it will not reflect well on you.” Prompto nodded and gripped the edge of the desk hard as Noct squirmed above him, his full bottom lip stuck firmly between his teeth again. Ignis rubbed Noct’s hip with his thumb, humming, and Noct started to move his hips, just a gentle up and down, only an inch or two, but it was fucking _amazing_.

Noct leaned down, holding himself inches from Prompto on shaking arms, and kisses him again. Both of them tense and moan when Ignis slides a slender finger into Noct alongside Prompto’s cock. Noct pulled back a bit, resting their foreheads together while he panted through the sensation with open-mouthed moans. Ignis slid another in, and Noct bucked into it, whispering something Prompto didn’t catch.

Ignis only bothered with three fingers before he slid them out, lifting Noct until Prompto was almost free. Ignis pushed Prompto’s legs wide to push against him, Prompto’s pants bunching up between them, and held their cocks together with one hand. He laid a gentle kiss on Noct’s shoulder before urging him downwards.

Noct let his head fall backward again, against Ignis’ shoulder. He moaned a deep, sustained _fuck_ as he lowered himself, moving in little fits and starts. Prompto watched, entranced, as both cocks disappeared past Noct’s rim, stretched wide and wet around them.

Ignis started a slow rhythm, a shallow in and out, for a moment, before letting Noct take over. Noct did _not_ take things slowly, holding on to Ignis for balance. Prompto, for his part, just held on for the ride, hands white-knuckled on the edge of the desk, gasping for breath between clenched teeth. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially not looking at Noct riding them hard, with Ignis– still dressed in his immaculate white dress shirt –hissing commands into Noct’s ear.

Ignis must have taken pity on him, because he wraps one hand around Noct’s bouncing cock, pumping it hard and fast, and telling him to _cum_.

Noct does, clenching around them and Prompto let go himself, closing his eyes and riding it out. Ignis was only a few thrusts behind, and Prompto shivered through them, edging towards oversensitive. It was an odd experience, but he could _feel_ Ignis coming against his softening cock, and the sensation sent another set of shivers up his spine.

Ignis laid Noct down gently before he pulled out. Prompto felt the hot slide of their combined cum on his leg, oozing out of Noct in dribbles, and it made his cock twitch against his stomach. Noct smiled sleepily and nuzzled into Prompto’s shoulder, placing a chaste kiss on his neck. Prompto blushed, but didn’t pull away, winding his free arm around Noct’s side instead.

They laid like that, entwined on the giant desk, until Ignis returned from the attached bathroom with a damp washcloth, which he dropped unceremoniously onto Prompto’s shoulder. He watched them, as he pulled his blazer back on over his still somehow pristine shirt.

“Noct, I’m going to call you a car. Take Mr.Argentum home with you, and get him cleaned up.” Noct scowled against Prompto’s shoulder, but stood anyway. Prompto watched him stretch, blinking dumbly at him until Noct caught his gaze over his shoulder and winked with a smirk. Prompto flushed darkly and looked away. 

“Prompto, Noctis can get you anything you might need for the night, I’m sure. Please don’t wander off, we must discuss our… arrangement for this coming semester in further detail. I will try to come by tomorrow, but I might not make it until the evening.” Prompto wanted to argue, but Ignis was already seated at the desk, doing his best to sort through the piles of papers they’d thoroughly debauched.

Noct straightened the front of his shirt though, and grabbed his hand, leading him silently out of the office, and down the hall to the street.

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind and come bother me on [tumblr](http://www.ursweetheartless.tumblr.com).
> 
> <3 i love you!


End file.
